Creature (Agent redepf)
The Creature is a mutant in the SHA, his club penguin user name is Agent Redepf, his upcoming CPI username will also be Agent Redepf. His rank as of right now in SHA is the Hero Rank Early Life Agent Red grew up with his mentor, Mind Man AKA Agent Orange, they would go on missions together and always turn out successful. It was known to them that their parents had powers thus meaning that they would also soon have parents due to genetic inheritance. The Creature had a bodily transformation, with his physique growing fur, becoming a lot more agile, durable, faster and stronger. As these attributes developed, Agent Red was given the codename the "Creature". War with Nickel The three friends, Agent Orange, Agent Red and Agent Blue would soon go on to forming the Super color squad. They together served justice and were successful many times in beating villains. One day however there was an evil villain on the wanted list of the EPF, he was resisting most agents, until Agent Orange took it upon himself and his team to bring in the crook. They went, battled and captured Nickel, they brought him in not knowing that it had started a huge conflict between the SHA and Nickel's forces. On hearing this, Agent Red joined the SHA, however Orange had already joined SHA, making Blue the third to join. The conflict was resolved soon however and Nickel was set free under protection of SHA as others were out to kill him at the time (2015). Current Day As of 2016, the Creature roams the forest battling any villains and serving justice as much as possible he can there. He stops illegal hunters on a day-to-day basis. He's pretty much the same for 2017 as well. Powers and Abilities Powers * Genetic mutant physique includes: *Superhuman strength (The Creature is strong to a superhuman level, he has shown the ability to throw cars and even catch them, putting him on a level from about 10-15 tonnes). *Superhuman stamina (The Creature has shown the ability to run for hours without stopping, it takes about 10-12 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his body). *Superhuman speed (The Creature is able to run about 45-50 miles per hour) *Superhuman agility (The Creature has shown the ability to leap from the ground to the middle of a large tree in a single jump, and is able to jump and keep his positioning in a way that he doesn't show any sign of falling down) *Superhuman durability (The Creature has shown to be able to withstand many attacks, including a tank being slammed into him, being knocked about and going toe-to-toe with a Hulk despite being knocked out after, showing it's much higher than the average person, putting it at a superhuman level). Abilities *Abiity to communicate with animals (The Creature can understand any animal). *A degree of close combat training arts such as Kung Fu and Karate, being black belt in both, showing that his close combat skills are at a decent level. Trivia * Although his brother makes fun of him for it, The Creature is a fan of Lego despite being 15 years of age irl now, his favourite theme is a theme called Lego Chima, simply because of the prominent presence of nature in it, the Creature is a fan of nature, also shown in his keenness towards subjects such as Biology/ * In a secret archive, it is said somewhere that the Creature could possibly have an X-Gene. It would make sense however because previously he has helped individuals such as Charles Xavier and stayed there for a while. * The Creature is an optimist, meaning that he is fond of making newer memories, better than his previous. As normal people like to remember good memories from the past, The Creature instead focuses on looking to the future and making it as good as possible, focusing to make each moment better than the previous. Which is why he is looking forward for the releasing of the new Club Penguin Island being released on March the 29th. Category:Super Hero Agency